


Without losing a thing

by lalois



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Awkward First Times, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Confessions, Consensual Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Magic-Users, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Slow Burn, Staring, Strip Tease, Teasing, Two Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Coming back home from the Anton Building, hands in hands with Adachi, had filled Kurosawa with the blissful serenity he could not remember having reached in a whole lifetime.A slow-burn Kurodachi first time.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Reaching out to you

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this on Christmas Day, last 25th December, but I haven't been able to complete it yet due to RL & such, thus the two parts. Sorry and please enjoy <3  
> The prompt had been lingering in my mind for a while and was subtly modified after watching episode 12.
> 
> Also, prompts 6. Confessions, 27. Praise, 28. Pine, 29. Play of Cherry Magic 31!

Imagining the moment had sometimes been thrilling enough, to Kurosawa.

  
Being on the verge of living it for real this time with Adachi, though, risked sending him to the moon without bringing him back anymore.

  
He could not deny the situation felt quite awkward, but it was the good kind of one, with the two of them sitting cross-legged and half-naked right in the middle of his king-sized bed.

  
Glancing furtively and sheepishly at each other.

  
Waiting.

**

Coming back home from the Anton Building, hands in hands with Adachi, had filled him with the blissful serenity he could not remember having reached in a whole lifetime.

  
Being pecked on the lips by his soulmate, right after the threshold of his apartment, had had him nearly frozen in shock. The first kiss he had acted and re-enacted in his mind over and over, during endless hypothetical romantic situations, had eventually arrived out of nowhere, in the least expected of locations, leaving him nonetheless with a newfound fuzzy warmth inside, and the need of feeling Adachi more, kissing him more, loving him to no end.

He had blinked when Adachi had pulled back, unable to stop the heat rising up in his cheeks like an inexperienced teenager, he was pretty certain of it.

He had pulled Adachi into another affectionate hug, lullying him for a while, feeling him relax and soften slowly in his arms, finally.

"May I kiss you too, I wonder?" He had asked him on the shell of Adachi's ear, caressing his hair with his left hand.

Adachi had nodded, and then he had lost count of the series of the grateful kisses he had left on his boyfriend's marvelous face: on his forehead, on his temple, on those long eyelids, on his cheekbone, on the nose, on the tempting mole above his upper lip, on his jawline, all over his chin and on his trembling mouth eventually, in the end.

Had Adachi been reading his palpable emotion through his gestures or rather through his mind, he had wondered. He did not care.

Now that he knew, now that Adachi had shared his most inconfessable secret with him, there was simply nothing he had or even wished to hide from him. As fairly embarrassed as he had sincerely felt when learning the shocking truth from him, he had resolved realizing he did not care, after all. All he wanted was for Adachi not having to carry the burden all by himself, never feeling the pain of being pushed on a lone corner of anxiety any more.

Kissing Adachi had taken all his thoughts ever since. The softness of his touch, the candour he had showed him, the curiosity he had perceived in his tongue when they had almost unconsciously deepened the kiss, having him moan, and not that subtly.

"Is it okay to kiss like this?" he had immediately asked Adachi when he had imposed himself to break off, panting feebly.

Adachi had bit his lower lip.

"I'm in the need for more of you, Kurosawa," the other had replied, leaving him speechless. "I don't know what's gotten into me all of sudden, but the moment you reiterated to me how much you wanted to spend your life by my side, I felt so overwhelmed that I... I wanted to melt with you instantly."

Adachi had paused. Not that he had to retort or even complain or anything else, as filled with undeserved blessing as he was.

"I still want to melt with you, Kurosawa, one way or another," Adachi had insisted, his eyes intense and dark and so captivating. "Even if I do not know much... even if I do know... know nothing, actually... do you think that would be possible for the two of us?"

He had mentally prayed that the kind-natured-Kurosawa nestled in his mind could save him from the raw temptation that such a cute Adachi was offering to his sight.

How was he supposed to treasure him the most without feeling as overwhelmed as Adachi was, as he himself undoubtedly was?

He had stared at Adachi's eyes for an impossibly long amount of time, silently asking him whether he was really sure. Adachi's resolution never seemed to falter, not even for one single instant, and so he had sighed deeply.

Appropriating himself of another one of Adachi's first, after having stolen so many already, wouldn't that be too much even for him?  
Robbing him of his precious power, could he really do it, in the end?

Even so, he had gently taken Adachi's hand into his own one and slowly guided him towards his bedroom.

He had made him remove his fluffy white coat and carefully placed it on the nearby chair, together with his own one.

He had made him take a sit on the bed and patted him on one shoulder and made him look up at him, but Adachi had merely pulled him by his nape and pecked him on the lips again, and asked him something too straightforward to honestly handle.

"Maybe I do not know what I want to do, but... would it be okay if I were to ask you to see you... kind of... naked?"

Had it not sounded unwillingly sexy and provoking to his disbelieved ears, Kurosawa Yuichi was sure he could have died from repeated and hammering heart attacks right on the spot.

He had been no virgin for a long time already, and still, having been asked for a sort of a striptease was a very first for him as well.

Previous sex experiences did not always imply attention and body devotion, after all. Not at all.

Had he been too naive to think he could properly be in a relationship with such a fluffy Adachi? Was he not seriously too much for him to handle?

"Not that you don't look sexy enough with what you're wearing, though," Adachi had timidly added, lowering his voice. "This white turtleneck sweater looks so freaking good on you that I wish I could... you know, well..." he had trailed off, shaking his head.

"Take if off me yourself, then," he had found himself uttering, not really sure how he could -and had let- provoking-Kurosawa go unleashed.

He had taken a sit on the bed as well, crossing his legs as if they were to have a casual conversation about cooking recipes rather than sex, and waited until Adachi's baby deer eyes were cast upon him solely.

"I have never..."

"Me neither, you know," he had told him, smiling fondly, "so let's do it together, mh?" 

He had reached out for one of Adachi's hands and placed it around his own cheek, so that his boyfriend could actually check the truth himself by scanning his nude memories.He was not scared. He could never be.

Adachi could even perform a detailed x-ray of the whole range of his sexual experiences and, apart from the shame he would surely feel when letting him know about how little true love there had been in his life, he would deny him nothing. 

"Please, Adachi... would you remove for me the sweater you happen to like so much? I would love it so..."

They had exchanged furtive, loving glances full of longing, not daring to move a single inch for a few moments.

He loved how the hush lingering between them filled the room itself, and how cozy it actually felt, to the point of making his brain go crazy at the mere thought.

And then, he had watched Adachi's fingers reach carefully out for the hem of his pullover and pull it slowly up. He had helped him to get rid of it, and when he had emerged from it in a plain white shirt underneath, he had taken his time observing the way Adachi was checking on him with fond eyes.

"May I ask for some compensation of your choice, if you feel like it?" he had ventured enquiring next, breath short and heart pounding like it was about to explode.

It had taken a wild roller coaster ride, when Adachi had nodded and had started removing his belt, pants and socks, revealing thin beautiful legs and homely underwear.

"It's not attractive at all, I know... I'm sorry," Adachi had told him, almost apologizing, after following his surely too daring gaze.

"I wouldn't say so..." he had managed to utter, somehow. Truth was, he had felt so drawn to Adachi's nearly exposed figure that he had almost choked a breath.

Why did he have to look so cute anytime?

Whenever he felt some kind of predatory instincts try to take over, deep within him, Adachi's cuteness was there to crush them all.

He had smiled, mostly to shirk the embarrassed emotions churning his stomach and blurring his mind at the same time, however acknowledging them for what they truly revealed, about the two of them. 

That he loved him, he loved him so.

That the real magic was about Adachi himself, rather than his mind-reading ability, and no-one could ever persuade him otherwise. 

That Adachi was magic personified indeed.


	2. At your mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As clothes disappear, feelings arise.

Adachi sat crossed-leg in the middle of the bed, facing him straight.

By glancing not-so-subtly at his boyfriend's nude legs, he wanted to tell him he looked so brave, but maybe that would have only increased the embarrassment pretty visible on Adachi's pink cheeks, and it would have been so unfair of him.

"My turn again, right?" he blurted out instead, hating the voice that came out so low and hoarse, giving off the thirst he was already feeling in the back of this throat.

Adachi nodded again, his lips suddenly curving into a beautiful crease that he found both unexpected and inviting at the same time.

"Uhm... what could it be, that you find so funny, Adachi?" he asked him, totally unable to refrain himself from keeping silent any more than that.

"You're so... hot," Adachi admitted, nervously brushing the tip of his nose with his fingers. "And still, you're looking at me as if I was as equally hot, and that feels so amusing and... nice. Mh, so nice. I like it," he said, nodding gingerly again.

It was becoming rather complicated, fighting the urge to resist him, a wave that was crashing and tormenting his brain like a piercing shriek.

"Because I find you so cute and hot, Adachi. Maybe I have already told you, and if I never did, I'm telling you know, because you deserve to know. You're the one making this whole thing so hot right now, and I'm so eagerly playing along because you're driving me seriously insane... and I like it too," he confessed, words partially lacking the self-control he was used to put basically in everywhere.

Adachi chewed his lips, before uttering it in an almost inaudible way.

"You said it was your turn, right?"

There he was again, killing him softly like that.

He couldn't help but giggle tenderly at Adachi's tease.

Adachi.

Teasing him.

A vow and a prayer, and he wished that both could last forever.

He equally slipped off his belt, trousers and socks under his boyfriend's soft gaze, and then he went back sitting cross-legged on the bed, before him, casting him an amused frown. 

That was when Adachi leaned slightly forward.

"Is it okay if I try touching you?"

He nodded, watching Adachi as he went on all fours to come closer, freezing instantly when the latter's fingertips reached his stomach and slipped below his shirt, against his bare skin. Those fingers tickled him in a curious and heavenly way, grazing his belly and then tracing their way up to his ribs and nipples, even.

He was sure his thoughts must have become filthy indecent by then to say the least, but even if Adachi was reading them, it seemed like they did not bother him at all, judging by the peaceful and concentrated expression Adachi was wearing.

"They're... hard," Adachi told him, still running his thumb over one tensed nipple.

"You make me so, indeed" he had to admit, feeling like a teenager rather than an adult man, when in front of such a guy. A guy that pulled his shirt up, out of the blue, motioning for him to remove it completely.

At his mercy, he was. Even before he could realize it fully himself, when he noticed how Adachi kept eyeing from his bare chest to the growing bulge hidden in his underwear.

"You're so beautiful to see," Adachi let out, quivering a little. "May I... may I touch you further down?"

"Only if that is what you really wish, Adachi," he reminded him. "You don't have to, unless that is what you want."

Adachi leaned more forward, leaving such a tiny kiss on his lips that it felt like a butterfly had just decided to pay homage to him through its elegant fleeting touch.

What he felt next, moreover, was indeed a gentle brush over his waistband, that went on cupping his hardening member through the cotton fabric.

If he had not already passed out after Adachi had told him 'yes' on the rooftop, about his hope to spend their life together forever, the moment would have arrived soon, he was sure. 

"Does it feel okay like this?" Adachi murmured, in a strange voice that seemed filled with candy cotton itself.

"Okay is no adequate word to describe how much I'm- ah... ah... Adachi..." he hissed.

He closed his eyes and stretched his neck backwards, savouring the ecstasy of being palmed in such a tender, curious and kind way, murmuring incoherent words mixed with strangled moans, while his fingers reached out to land on Adachi's forearms, encouraging him to go further on.

They needn't do more, if Adachi was not ready yet. Touching each other like that was already more than he would ever thought possible.

"Adachi..." he let out, still dizzy, "may I... may I touch you too?"

"Is it okay if I make you... c-come?" the other asked him instead.

"Eh?" he opened his eyes, unsure about what he had just heard.

"Is it okay... to see you naked?" Adachi went on, cheeks flaming red and eyes fully cast on his legs.

How had they arrived to the point where Adachi was the one teasing him to that extent, leaving him constantly at a lack for words?

"I... it is... sure it is," he gently replied after a moment of surprise, and he took Adachi's hand to guide it on the elastic band, allowing him to push it down and past his knees and ankles.

He covered his hardness in a swift motion at the same time, much to his boyfriend's surprised look."You might think I'm confident, but I'm definitely not," he admitted. "I'm this hard already, Adachi, and this is so embarrassing... I can totally understand if you're not comfortable with seeing this, as of now. I can take care of that myself, so please-"

"Nope, you're totally right, we're talking on an unequal basis here,"

Adachi stuttered, looking resolute. He hastily pulled his sweat-shirt off and the same happened to the white shirt below, clothes revealing a soft chest, pretty rosy nipples and tousled hair to which the usual bedhead was nothing, if compared. The hottest vision ever to him, that no, he could not endure that much longer. 

"I hope... you might feel more comfortable, now," Adachi tweeted, flushing.

He was so engulfed by such a thrilling masterpiece that he did not realize Adachi's hand was reaching out to tenderly take his own.

"You are so stunningly beautiful, Kurosawa, so please don't cover yourself," he said with his gentle eyes staring at his nudity, at his excitement, at his member gone simply deranged. "And your thoughts... they are equally beautiful. They really are, and they make me so proud," he admitted. 

He had to swallow hard.

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry for the delay taken for posting this. RL is insanely hectic lately and being able to bask in the fandom is a mere mirage as of now (yet the only one I truly look forward to).  
> Even so, please enjoy the second part while the third is getting longer (!) and completed -I hope- soon. Thank you ^^


End file.
